


Christmas Eve

by Ephoto



Category: Guns N' Roses, 枪与玫瑰
Genre: Gen, M/M, 是小时候的故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/pseuds/Ephoto
Summary: 槲寄生下的拥抱





	Christmas Eve

明明已经是圣诞节前夕了，他们家还是一点圣诞节气氛都没有。今年的降水格外的多，破旧的公寓墙上爬起了霉菌。没有暖气的客厅冷的和地窖一样，电视里的女主持人还在播报这这两天的天气。bill搓着手臂站在电视机前，家里的大门突然间被人推开了。他的父亲回来了。  
尽管今天学校已经放假了，bill今年也不用去教堂的唱诗班表演，可是那个怒气冲天的男人根本听不进任何的解释，发了疯似的将门廊里所有能扔的物件都往bill的方向扔去。他妈妈的高跟鞋、靠在门后的长柄伞、就连他自己的钥匙也夹在这些杂物中飞向了客厅中央。男人甩上了身后的铁门往bill走去，bill闻到了他身上的酒味。他发誓这是他在一个人身上闻到过最浓郁的酒精味，他敢肯定上一次他和jeffery逃课出去在酒吧里鬼混了一晚上都没有他爸爸今天这一次喝的这么多。  
他把bill推搡到了地上，先是拳头，接着是脚、是放在茶几上的遥控器、是刚刚从门廊飞进来的鞋子。bill的后背撞到了茶几的尖角上，他疼得眼泪不受控制直接飙了出来。那个男人嘴里还在嘟囔着些什么，但是伴随着酒嗝和物品摔砸的声音bill根本听不懂他在说什么。他恨他的母亲，这个懦弱的、冷血的女人从来不会帮他，也没有勇气和他的父亲离婚。他恨自己还没成年不能离开这个恶臭肮脏的家，他恨没有人能帮他脱离这个苦海。除非他自己逃跑，逃离这个令人作呕的家庭。除非他逃跑。  
他爬了起来给这个臭地令人发指的男人来了两拳，拿起了身边的折叠椅把他砸晕在了地上。  
bill从未觉得这个世界如此的清净过，他看了一眼满头是血昏倒在地上的男人，趁着妈妈还没有看到这个场景并尖叫着骂他，他推开铁门逃跑了。  
街上的温度没有他想象中的那么冷，甚至还因为他一直在走动的原因他还有些出汗。磕到茶几的位置还在隐隐作痛，他不太确定有没有淤青或者是擦伤什么的，但他肯定绝对没有骨折…但实在是太痛了，bill为了减少因为别的动作带来的痛苦只好保持上半身僵直不动地走着。  
小的私人商铺早已经关门了放假去了，只剩大商场还在坚持营业。bill拐进了他们这片区域最大的商城，呆在有暖气的房子里总好过在马路上吹风。天气预报里的“今日晚些时候”来得有些快，现在天上已经开始飘起了小雪花了，如果一直在路上晃没过多久他就要成移动雪人了。况且他身上没有钱，去商场里还能碰碰运气或者在试吃区多转转骗吃骗喝。  
就连商场里的人也不是很多，天气预报上的大雪促使很多家庭提早买完了所有圣诞节需要的物品早早回家享受晚餐去了。 bill搜刮完一遍试吃区准备转出去兜两圈再回来搜一遍的时候他看到一个熟悉的背影。确切一点是一头熟悉的黑发，略微及肩，有些乱糟糟还看起来有一些油腻。他看起来不是一个人来的，推着手推车的黑发青年边上还有一对夫妻。  
bill扭头往商场门口卖圣诞树的地方走去，这大概是除了jeffery他自己背后最不可能被他发现的地方。谁会在圣诞夜前夕才来买圣诞树。稀零飘落着的雪花已经发展成天气预报里说的大雪，bill抱着手臂在一排排略微稀疏的圣诞树从间踱步，地面上的积雪已被行人用脚和泥搅合在了一起成为了略微透明的褐色混合物。松树上的雪则保持着它们飘落下来最原始的样子堆积在松针、在树枝上，在没有人触碰过的枝条上盖了一层白色的棉袄。  
“bill!”jeffery的声音在身后响起，bill怎么也没想到他们真的是在圣诞夜前夕才来买圣诞树的人。  
通红的耳朵和鼻尖出卖了他，jeffery最终还是说服了自己的父母把bill接回家过圣诞节。  
jeffery家的门廊底下挂了一簇槲寄生，枝干上还带着几枚鲜红色的小果子。jeffery的家和bill的公寓不同，这是一栋有着真正能够通烟烧火的烟囱的房子。  
圣诞树被摆在了火炉边，装饰物是从阁楼里翻出来的旧彩球和灯链。包装好的礼物在圣诞树脚堆成了小山，给圣诞老人准备的曲奇和牛奶被提前摆在圣诞树旁。bill从他第一次听说圣诞老人会给好孩子发礼物自己却没在圣诞节当天早晨收到过礼物的时候就不相信圣诞老人的存在了，他觉得16岁的jeffery也不会再信了。可是他们家仍然保持着这个传统的做法让bill十分嫉妒。  
晚饭准备好了，jeffery拉着bill的手并排坐在了餐桌边上。bill说什么都不肯挽起袖子，大人们也拿他没辙只能放他穿着过长袖子的衣服坐在暖气房里流汗。他自己非常清楚袖子地下有多少见不得人的淤青和仍在恢复的伤疤，jeffery或许知道一些但他肯定不知道他背后刚被茶几撞出来的淤青。食物虽然不如电视里所有人都在傻笑的圣诞节广告那样丰盛也已经比bill在家里见过的任何一餐要好了。他的父亲带领着全家人（还有bill）一起感谢了上帝还有一些其他人，bill在祷词说完前偷偷睁开眼睛看了一眼jeffery和他的家人，他们看起来是这么的遥远，bill觉得自己一辈子可能只有在这时才能感受到圣诞节的快乐和来自家庭的温暖了。  
晚餐在沉默中吃完，bill坐在沙发上看着jeffery的家长收拾餐桌，jeffery跑上楼不知道干什么去了。看着气氛和睦的屋子bill有些控制不住自己的泪腺。他拿起自己的外套走回了jeffery家门口推开门坐在台阶上。他们之前进门时踩出的坑差不多被新下的雪给盖上了，只留下了一层浅浅的痕迹。bill抱着他的外套蜷缩在楼梯上，风卷起雪花往他身上撞。他背上的伤开始尖叫，嫉妒和生理上的痛的泪水夹杂在一起在他的脸上冻成一小片冰碴子。  
jeffery从楼上下来后看不见bill的影子，也看不到他搭在椅背上的外套。他在一楼转了一圈，所有房门都打开了确保bill没有在其中一间里面。他有些着急，套上外套穿好鞋一拉开门却看到bill蜷缩在门口，雪花打湿了他的头发和衣裳。jeffery一伸手把bill从地下拉了起来，bill的后背有传来了刺骨的疼痛，他叫出了声。jeffery猜到他又被打了，拉着bill的手气鼓鼓的往家里面走。路过槲寄生底下的时候bill停下来了。  
在槲寄生底下，bill按着jeffery的肩头把他转了个身，给了他一个大大的、结实的拥抱。接着他摘了一颗红色的浆果下来塞在jeffery的手里，远处的教堂敲响了整点的钟声。  
“虽然好像有些早…但是圣诞快乐，jeffery！”  
“圣诞快乐。”


End file.
